1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to dice games.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many dice games from Craps, Casino Craps, Hi-Lo, Under and Over Seven, Bar Booth, Beat the Shake, and even the games of Monopoly and Trivia are games in which decisions are made on the roll of the dice. The object of the present invention is to modify the established practices, rules and formats of conventional Dice Craps, Bar Booth and the card game of Baccarat into a simple, reduced and combined BANK-PLAYER format. The BANK-PLAYER line bets are a dead-even chance (50-50 even money) with correct (true and exact) odds for all other bets in the instant game for a single participant shooter and any number of additional participants. These participants can, for amusement, or in most applicable cases, for chance, by a roll and/or hand of the dice, have a dead even (50-50) chance of rolling a BANK or PLAYER line bet decision that pays even money, and obtain correct (true and exact) odds on all other bets or opportunities in the instant game. In the well known dice game of Craps or Casino Craps and most other dice games, you must have two dice numbered from one to six in such a way that the spot numbers on opposite sides add to seven. All casinos maintain a standard house or retained percentage odds and always pay less than correct odds on all bets in the casino, to provide profit based on the total dollars wagered. Most of the house percentages are hidden, confusing or almost mathematically impossible for the participants to analyze or figure. In Casino Craps, the percentage returns to the house establishment are calculated into the bets and odds as the game is played, while DICE-BACCARAT has no advantage or disadvantage in percentage or odds on the BANK-PLAYER line bets, exact decision numbers or one-roll-action bets, other than the 5% laid with all bets. For example, a participant lays a $21 bet to win $20. If the laid $21 bet wins, participant wins only $20. If participant loses the bet, he loses the $21. Only on participants losing bets is the 5% commission retained, picked up by the house establishment. This is the only advantage that the house establishment has booking and/or operating the instant game.